


Little Surprises

by radkoko



Series: A Summer of Fun [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 6:30Iruka wasn’t sure why he’d been given this note, nor who put it on his desk in the middle of lunch, but he had a suspicion of who had written it.There was a part of him that wanted to ignore it because it was so lacking in personal touch, but his curiosity won out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: A Summer of Fun [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For the KakaIru Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020  
> Week 8: Date Night and Bugs
> 
> Feels fitting to end this by creating something that fits both the themes.

_Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 6:30_

Iruka wasn’t sure why he’d been given this note, nor who put it on his desk in the middle of lunch, but he had a suspicion of who had written it.

There was a part of him that wanted to ignore it because it was so lacking in personal touch, but his curiosity won out.

When he made it to the training ground later that evening, Iruka came to find a whole picnic laid out in front of him. The large blanket on the grass had a basket filled with a variety of food, and a bottle of wine.

“Like it?” a voice asked from behind him.

Iruka tried to not jump at the voice. It wasn’t so much the surprise that someone would be here, just more that he hadn’t been expecting them to come up behind him.

“Hmmm, so it was you…” Iruka turned to look. There Kakashi stood with a mostly hidden smile. It was only the curve to his lone eye that told Iruka how the jounin was feeling.

“I thought it would be obvious.”

Iruka dug into his pocket and pulled out the note to reread it with the hint of sunlight left in the sky. Going over it multiple times he still never saw a single indication of who it had been from.

“Nope, nothing that says Kakashi,” Iruka informed him.

“Sure, but I was certain that you knew the writing of everyone in the village. I mean you do spend so much time working at the mission office.”

Iruka laughed at the insinuation. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard such a thing. “That’s really just a rumor, I promise.”

“Ahh,” Kakashi nodded, “Well I’ll be sure to keep your secret.”

“How kind of you,” Iruka thanked him.

“Well would you like to join me for dinner?” Kakashi indicated to the spread waiting for them.

Iruka looked again, he’d never really been one for eating outside, but he was hungry. “I mean you put so much work into this, who would I be to deny you.”

Kakashi encouraged Iruka to follow him to the blanket, and started to set out everything around them. Iruka watched as Kakashi poured them two glasses of wine and presented the glass.

“Wow…” Iruka looked around at all the cheese, meats, and crackers that were laid out around him. “This looks really nice. Thank you.”

“Only the best for you.” Iruka swore he saw Kakashi’s eye twinkle with the statement.

Iruka started picking a variety of foods up onto his plate and watched Kakashi do the same.

“So what gave you this idea?” Iruka asked. He’d always known that Kakashi was a bit of a romantic, but a picnic wasn’t really a normal occurrence in the village.

“Hmmm,” Kakashi thought aloud, “I’m not sure. I just wanted the chance to spend some time alone with you, and wanted to find somewhere where we wouldn’t be disturbed.”

Iruka couldn’t help the smile grow on his face, Naruto had been constantly interrupting their dates over the last few months. The only question was whether he’d been doing it on purpose or it was pure coincidence.

“And I had something I wanted to show you…” Kakashi added, looking a little shy.

“Ohhh.” The comment had piqued Iruka’s curiosity. “And what did you want to show me?”

Kakashi held out a finger and waggled it. “Nope, can’t tell you.”

“But-”

“You’ll have to see it for yourself.”

Iruka knit his brows, he didn’t like surprises. Maybe that had been thanks to all the years of being on the other side of Naruto’s surprises, but still Iruka wasn’t sure he liked this.

“Fine…” Iruka conceded, “I’ll trust you this time, but if I don’t like it, I’ll never trust you again.”

Kakashi seemed to mull over the words. “I’ll take it. It’ll be a worthwhile bet.”

Iruka wanted to frown again. He didn’t like that Kakashi was so sure of himself.

They waited.

Soon their conversation turned to the recent days, as they watched the sun set over the hills. Kakashi was telling Iruka about how Team 7’s training was going. They had really just begun to scratch the surface of what they could do, and Kakashi was certainly the teacher to bring their powers out. Iruka on the other hand had been dealing with an all new set of pre-genin. Most of them were smart and capable students, but dealing with Naruto’s new protege had been a bit tiresome.

Kakashi had just taken Iruka’s glass to refill when Iruka saw a flash of light.

Iruka turned his head to see where it had come from and saw a dozen more specks of light flashing all around them.

“Woah…” Iruka felt breathless at the sight. Swarms of fireflies flew around, flashing their lights like it was a synchronized show.

He held out a hand and watched as one landed just long enough to show off for him, flashing its light before it went on its way.

“What do you think?” Kakashi asked, holding out the now filled glass to Iruka.

“It’s stunning.” Iruka was awestruck at the beautiful bugs. He was unable to keep his eyes off them as they continued to fly.

They watched them for what felt like hours as they danced around the space, lighting up the night.

“Wow…” Iruka still had no words even after the fireflies had left them alone in the dark.

“I was hoping you’d feel that way,” Kakashi admitted. Iruka turned, just barely able to see him in the evening light.

“I loved it.” Iruka leaned over and gave Kakashi a kiss. “Thank you.”


End file.
